A Day in the Life of A Shadow
by Teen Miles Prower
Summary: Sonic goes off to record what Shadow does in his spare time. He ends up getting involved in Shadows problems, including angry ninjas! Can the rivals put aside their differences before it is too late? Next Chapter! Knux's Mission. Starring: Knux! (duh!)
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic series. So don't sue. 

A/N: This is my first Sonic fic. That is all. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shadow woke up one morning to the sound of birds singing. "Shut-up! Chaos Spear!" The birds die. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I think I'll pester that faker, Sonic!" He then looked in one of his drawers, and took out his Chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow warped time and space, and ended up at Sonic's front door. He rang his door bell. He waited. No one answered it. He rang it again. No one. He started banging on the door. "Open the door, faker!" 

Meanwhile, Sonic was sleeping in his bed. He was talking in his sleep. "Zzzzz--Sonic _knows_ Pamela Anderson--zzzzz". 

Suddenly, the door broke down. "Sonic!" yelled the black furred hedgehog with red stripes. "Wake-up, you faker!" He walked up-stairs, and kicked Sonic's door down. What he saw shocked him. Sonic was asleep alright, but Amy Rose was also in his bed. Sonic _finally _wakes up, but when he finds Amy in his bed, he freaks out. "What the hell?", Sonic says before he starts shaking Amy's sleeping form. Amy wakes up. "Huh? What's going on, Sonikku?" she says. 

"What are you doing in my bed?" 

"I just thought I would keep you company!" 

"Well thanks for caring, but get the hell out of my house!" 

"B-b-but--" 

"Out!" 

"Fine then!" 

Amy left the house. Sonic was about to go back to sleep, when he heard clapping. He looked back. It was Shadow. "Well, well, well! We meet again, Blue Hedgehog". Sonic is shocked. "I thought you were dead!" 

"Well you thought wrong, faker." 

"Stop calling me that! You are the faker! What are you doing here, any way?" 

"I just came here to tell you I am still the Ultimate Life Form!" 

"That's it? Get out!" 

Shadow reached behind his back. "No, that is not it. I also came…to…" 

Sonic started getting nervous. 

"…give you your paper". He pulled a newspaper from behind his back, and gave it to Sonic. 

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess" 

"I must go now, Sonic. Chaos Control!" In a flash, the Ultimate Life Form was gone. Sonic was alone. "Well that was weird." "Oh well, I'm going to visit Tails" As he started running, he stopped to find that his front door was gone. "Shadow!" 

At Tails's house… 

"So, you want me to fix your door?", the two tailed fox asks Sonic. "Yeah, can you do it?" 

"Well, I would, but you still owe me money." 

"How much?" 

"$10,000" 

"I have $10,000!" 

Suddenly Knuckles appears. "No you don't". Knuckles eats the money. "What did you do that for?", Sonic asked. 

"I do lots of things" 

"But, I need that money!" 

"Well, too bad!" 

"Okay, that's it!" 

They fight. Sonic appears behind Knuckles and tries to kick him. Knuckles disappears, and reappears in front of Sonic. He punches him in the face, and Sonic flies into a electronics store. Sonic sees a camera, and at the same time, he sees Shadow walking by. He thinks to himself. 'What does Shadow do all day, anyway?' He walks up to the cashier. "Hey, can I buy this camcorder?", he asks as he points to a camcorder next to him. "Sure!" 

Sonic walks outside, and walks up to Knuckles. "Uh, oh! Sonic is probably pissed!" "Hey, thanks for knocking me into that place!" Sonic says when he gets there. "Huh?" "Well, I just thought up something. I could make a documentary about Shadow! It will help me make some money, and I can learn more about him!" 

"Well, I guess that would work…" 

"Of course it will! Well, see ya' later!" Sonic disappears in a blue blur. 

"Uh, okay…" 

Meanwhile, Sonic was putting in a blank tape in the camcorder. "Hmmm… how am I supposed to record Shadow without him knowing", he said to himself. "I mean, I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Shadow! Can I invade your privacy for my own personal gain?' and expect him to say yes!" He decided to find Tails again, and ask him. 

He ran up to Tails's house, knocked on the door, and asked him for some help. "Hey, Miles! Get over here!" Tails opened the door. "What do you want?", he replied quite rudely. 

"Whoa! What's up with you?" 

"Amy Rose came over, crying about you yelling at her and kicking her out of your house!" 

"But, she was in my bed when I woke up!" 

"She was?! She didn't tell me that!" 

"She didn't? Then what did she say?" 

"She said she was just visiting!" 

"Just visiting, huh? Well, I'll take care of Amy, later. I came over to ask if you had any ideas about how to record Shadow without him knowing." 

"Well, let's see…" Tails went into a room to think up some ideas. He came out about a half an hour later, with about 165 ways Sonic could sneak up on Shadow. 

"Use these ideas. If they fail, I'll see you in the hospital in a few days." 

"Ha, ha. Very funny Tails. Now give me that list!" 

"Okay, here you go, Sonic. But…" 

"But what, Tails?" 

"I was slightly serious about the hospital thing. Be careful, Sonic. Shadow maybe reformed, but he is still dangerous!" 

"I know, lil' bro. I'll be careful." 

Sonic said goodbye to Tails, and headed to the forest, where Shadow lived. With a camcorder in one hand, and the list in his homemade pouch, he was ready for anything. He just hoped Shadow was in a good mood. 

To Be Continued… 

__

Is Sonic getting in over his head? Will he apologize to Amy? And will Knuckles stop eating other peoples money? Find out on the next, "A Day in the Life of A Shadow"!


	2. Angel Island Mission: Knux's Quest

Disclaimer: There's a little something called Chapter 1... 

A/N: Chapter 2. Now before you ask what this chapter has to do with the main plot. Well, you'll see… Anyway, I decided I wanted this to have a decent, but complicated plot. So, the story is going to be a little different than I had planned. In this one Knux has a mission to save… well, what else? The Master Emerald.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sonic walked up to Shadow's cabin, which the Ultimate Life Form built himself. He looked at the list Tails gave him. He took a deep breath. "Well, here I go!" He took the camera, put it in the leaf hat that the list told him to make, and put the camcorder in there. He then put the camera in one of Shadow's windows and…. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You friggin' fag! Get the hell out of my house!" Shadow chased Sonic out for accidentally recording Shadow in… the shower. "It was a mistake, Shadow!" 

"Damn straight it was a mistake! Now get back here so I can use my Chaos Spear on you!" 

"AAAGH!" 

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. "What was that?", Sonic asked. Shadow was just stood there. "It's them…" 

"Who's them?" 

"It's them…" 

"Who?" 

"It's them…" 

"WHO?!" 

About a dozen Ninjas popped out from the bushes. "Ninjas!" Shadow shouted as he started running. "AAAAHHH!" Sonic yelled as he followed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, in Station Square… 

Knuckles was walking along the sidewalk, looking for something to do. He looked up at the sky, and saw a bat struggling to fly injured. Knuckles squinted at the bat and saw that it was Rouge! _Rouge was supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald for me, what is she doing here?,_ Knuckles thought to himself. Rouge began to fall, Knuckles running to catch her. It looked like he wasn't going to catch her, so he jumped at the last minute, catching her falling form. "Rouge! What happened?!" Knuckles asked Rouge as she woke up. "It…was…Eggman…sent…robots…guarding…the emerald…". That's all she could say before she fell unconscious again. 

"Eggman… that bastard! Don't worry Rouge, I'll make him pay!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zone 1: Angel Island 

Knuckles stood at the shores of Angel Island. He had gotten more info about the 'bots from Rouge when she woke up: It is a plan of Eggman, to take over the island. He arrived in a small, weapon-less Egg Carrier. Rouge thought he had just come for a visit, and went to greet him. But Eggman released 40 small robots, that he called "Tank Eggs". 

They were small, egg shaped robots that if they touch you, they release a poison that will harm you and take away energy. You can regain energy by touching power rings, but Rouge was no where near one. The 'bots attacked her, and she was forced to flee. The Tank Eggs took over the island, Eggman left, but the Master Emerald was safe in a cave. Knuckles left to find the emerald, destroy all the robots, and take away the flag Eggman left. 

_Wow, Rouge wasn't kidding! These suckas are every where! Better be careful._ Knuckles used his new attack, a variation on Sonic's "Spin Dash", and destroyed a Tank Egg (TE). He took a couple of rings to keep up his strength. He saw another TE, used his "Spin Punch", and totaled some more 'bots. He looked ran across a bridge, jumped into the water, and used another Spin Punch to wreck a TE. He glided out, and destroyed three TE's! 

Knux climbed up a mountain, and glided past some 'bots, giving them the finger. He jumped off, and ran into a cave, hoping the emerald was there. He ran deeper into the cave, and saw the Master Emerald, lighting up the cave. He picked it up, put it in his non-exiting pocket, and ran to the outside. However, he saw a few TE's at the opening, so he prepared a Spin Punch, and took them out. He jumped into a lake, and swam for a while. He got to a wall, and climbed it. He found a bouncer, and bounced on it. He was high in the air, but didn't make it. He fell on top off a TE, on a nearby cliff. He lost all of his rings, but didn't get hurt. He did, however, fall off of the cliff, spouting some curses on the way down. He fell into the water, and became enraged. He climbed up the cliff, and flipped over, destroying the TE. "Ha! Take that, and suck it, stupid robot!", he screamed, trying to do an impression of The Rock, but failing. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sonic and Shadow had taken out couple of Ninjas, teaming up for the first time. "Watch out!" yelled Sonic as a Ninja threw a Ninja Star at Shadow. He threw himself in the star's path. "Sacrifice!" The star cut Sonic in the arm. "OW!" Shadow walked up to Sonic, and smacked him in the head. "Idiot! I'm immortal!" 

"Oh, yeah. Forgot." 

"Why did you do that, anyway?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Look, let's just kick these Ninjas's asses, okay?" 

"Hell, yeah!" 

They continued to kick the Ninjas's asses. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Back at Angel Island… 

Knuckles climbed up the cliff, and glided up to a mountain top. He found a box, and opened it in curiosity. The box glowed yellow, and he became, Hyper Knuckles!…0.5. You see, he had the glow, but was still red. He also only had the power to make rings come to him…pitiful, huh? "I'll say!" Hyper Knuckles 0.5 ran across a bridge, and found a box full of rings. Some rings nearby came too him. He broke open the box, and got some more rings. He glided to another part, but fell in the water and lost his powers. "Aw, man!" He climbed up, and jumped down. He Spin Punched some more TE's, and ran past another. He ran to a wall, and waited. They rolled up to him on their wheels. He prepared a Spin Punch, (the robots aren't too bright, they'll walk right up to you, even if you are attacking) and destroys all four! 

Knux runs dives into the water. He finds a bouncer, and goes through a shoot. "Whoo-hoo!" he yells as he flies through the air. He starts to land, but back through the shoot. "Shit…" He falls back on the spring, and flies up into the air again. He falls down, next to a robot. "Yikes!" He punches it, and it explodes. "Whew!" He sees Eggman's flag, and knocks it down, replacing it with his own, reclaiming the island! 

Knuckles stands triumphantly, yelling his battle cry. "Hell, yeah!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow had vanquished the Ninjas. "That was tiring!" Sonic said. Shadow walked up to Sonic, and punched him, knocking him out. He put him on Amy Rose's doorstep in Station Square. "Heh-heh! Sucker!" He rung the doorbell, and used Chaos Control to get away. Amy opened the door, and screamed when she saw Sonic out cold. She then calmed down, and brought Sonic inside. 

Sonic found himself on the couch, with Amy staring right at him. "Agh!" Amy jumped at Sonic's sudden scream. "Oh, _you're_ awake…" 

"Amy, I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning!" 

"Sonic, I have no time for your--. Huh?" 

"I said I'm sorry" 

"Oh, Sonikku!", Amy screamed as she squeezed the life out of Sonic. 

"Amy! Let go!" 

"Huh? Oops!" Amy let go of Sonic. 

"Thanks. Look, I have to go. I have to record Shadow and--" 

"No! You are not going! Not in this condition!" 

"Amy, I really need that money!" 

"Sonic, you are staying here!" 

"Ok…Hey! I have something for you!" 

"You do?" 

"Yep, just stay here, and I'll go get it!" 

"This isn't a trick, is it?" 

"Nope! Now close your eyes, and count to ten!" 

"Okay! 1...2...3...4...5..."

Sonic took this opportunity too run. 

"6...7...8...9...10!" Amy opened her eyes and looked around. "Sonic? Sonic?! Oooooooh! Sonic! I'll get you for that!" Sonic ran back. "Yeah, but you'll have to catch me first!" Amy got an evil look in her eyes. "Uh, Amy? What are you doing with that hammer? Amy? Put that down!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sonic ran out of Amy's house, Amy on his tail with her Piko-Piko Hammer. "AUGH! Save me from this psychotic, pink hedgehog!" Shadow looked on with amusement. "Nope! You're on your own, faker! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Run, Sonic, run!" "Popcorn?" Tails offered, as he too, watched Sonic get chased. 

"You know it!" 

To Be Continued… 

Next time… Sonic's Second Try! Starring: Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, and Shadow! 


End file.
